Half, and Half, and Half Again
हाफ, हाफ और हाफ डोरेमोन के 2005 एनिमे का एक एपिसोड है। प्लॉट डोरेमोन और नोबिता टीवी देखने के लिए लड़ते हैं क्यूंकि नोबिता को मास्कड लायन (Masked Lion) देखना है और डोरेमोन को कैट्स ऑफ़ जापान (Cats Of Japan) देखना है।नोबिता की माँ आकर कहती है कि वे टीवी के लिए लड़ना बंद करके इन कई दिनों में इसे दो टुकड़ो में बाँट दे। यह वाकय डोरेमोन को एक विचार देता है और वह अपना यन्त्र "डिवाइडिंग ब्लेड" (Dividing Blade) इस्तेमाल करता है। वह टीवी को टीवी के बीच काट देता है, जो की दो टीवी बन जाते है और वे दोनों अपने पसंदीदा शो आराम से देखते हैं। जभी शो शुरू होता है, नोबिता की माँ उसे बुलाकर कहती है की शिजुका फ़ोन पर है। उससे बात करने के बाद नोबिता डोरेमोन से कहता है की उसने शिजुका के साथ गृहकार्य करने का वादा किया था, पर वह मास्कड लायन भी देखना चाहता है। नोबिता डोरेमोन का यन्त्र इस्तेमाल करने का फैसला लेता है ताकि उनमे से एक शिजुका के घर जाए और एक मास्कड लायन देखे, जो दोनों को एक लड़ाई में डाल देता है। डोरेमोन लड़ाई को रोकता है और फैसला करने के लिए उन्हें स्ट्रॉ देता है। एक नोबिता बाहर शिजुका से मिलने जाता है और जियान और सुनिओ से मिल जाता है। वे कहते हैं कि नोबिता को उनके साथ बेसबॉल खेलना होगा पर नोबिता मना करता है। When they get angry, Nobita tells them that he will split in half and be at the game. Since Gian says that it's a promise, Nobita splits into two again and realizes that he got smaller than usual. To see who goes to play baseball, the two play a game of Janken and one of them goes to play baseball, while the other goes to Shizuka's house. Afterwards, he sees his uncle and asks where his glasses are at. He tells him that he switched to contacts, but dropped them and needs his help. Nobita splits himself in half once again in order for another version of himself to find his uncle's contacts. Meanwhile, the Nobita that is at Gian's baseball game has trouble catching the ball, which results in Gian and Suneo getting angry and kicking him out. Later, the Nobita that is going to Shizuka's house is struggling to carry his bag and eventually drops down. After a dog on a leash licks him, he runs away from the dog and hides in the dog's owner's dress. She gets mad at Nobita and throws him onto a tree branch. Meanwhile, the Nobita that is looking for his uncle's contacts finds them and continues around town after giving them to his uncle. He finds the one that went to do homework stuck on the tree branch and saves him by climbing up there. However, the branch breaks and they fall down. Afterwards, they hurry off to Shizuka's house, running as fast as they can. Meanwhile back at Nobita's house, Nobita's program ends and Doraemon tells him that he will return him back to normal once his program ends. Immediately, Nobita goes over to Shizuka's house. At Shizuka's house, Nobita calls Shizuka and she goes over to the front door, and gets surprised when seeing all four Nobitas. Meanwhile, Doraemon goes over to Shizuka's house using the Bamboo Copter and overhears the four Nobitas arguing of which answer is which on the homework they're doing. Shizuka shouts at all of them to stop fighting with themselves and they all scream. Doraemon then says "Oh, boy..." and groans. पात्र *डोरेमोन *नोबिता नोबी *शिजुका मिनामोटो *सुनिओ ओनेकवा *जियान *तमाको नोबी *नोबिता के अंकल यंत्रें *डिवाइडिंग ब्लेड *ड्रॉ स्ट्रॉस *बैम्बू कॉप्टर Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime